THE DEYMON RACE
by Jayne-D
Summary: The introduction to my new race accustomed to my soon to be novel, ISTARIA; a fantasy novel based into a medieval realm. A work in progress for over two years, and in finally having time to upload, you can get a preview of one of the many and main races in my book.


**~* THE DEYMON RACE *~**

**WHAT ARE THEY?**

'Deymons' or 'Deymon', host a similiar name sake to that of devil creatures, 'Demons'. However, this Deymon race, are the complete opposite as their name is pronounced and assumed.

They are a placid raid, well reknown for their kindness and purity of heart. Though most Deymons' are friendly, it's not unusual to find some with altered personalites, that being of maybe rude or blunt and some even mean, after all, they are born how they are raised - yet most Deymons are born surrounded in positive atmospheres and welcoming parents to which to establish such a kindred heart.

This race is classifed as a myth, or hidden history to most people and travellers, and their kind has not been seen in over 150 years. However, there is only one Deymon known to be left in existance, and he goes by Zenithar Aculio.

**APPEARANCE**

Every Deymon ranges around 8 feet tall in height, the women, being at least half a foot smaller. On some rare cases, Deymons can even span from 8 - 12 feet tall. Those taller in height, are not seen differently, it's just a matter of DNA.

All Deymons have grey skin colour, pointy canine teeth, large horns (that vary in shapes and sizes), and thick serpentine like tails. They're attributed to be very cat like, enjoying fish, churring and using their tails for key movement.

As part of their genetics, all Deymons are born with black hair, and grey skin (which holds a tint of their blood colour due to pigmentations), so therfore, it's never fully grey, for example: Zenithar's blood is gold, so, therfore, his skin colour would be grey mustard tone to depict his pigmentation of blood.

This is how their DNA is structured to be. No matter WHAT, their hair will remain black, and their skin, will remain blood tone grey. Their hair though, can be different lengths, and styles, these matters, change externally

Some Deymon's can be born without tails, and even be able to learn to walk WITHOUT them, but, due to their size, and weight, the tail is ESSENTIAL for balance and key movement. Without a tail, and if having learnt to walk, they would still have a bit of a altered walking pattern - and these particular Deymons without tails, would never be able to run.

**CAPABILITIES**

Ever since their race was born upon the lands, Deymon's have always been well reknown for their abilities, and astonishing unique traits that make them a very demanding creature (by most seekers) to come across out in the world.

All Deymon's are naturally capable of predicting futures; when a being touches both of their horns (one hand on each horn), then a future prediction can then be made (under the control and acceptance of the Deymon hosting). A future prediction is then seen by the being whom desired it, but NOT by the Deymon themselves (they see nothing). All predictions come at a rate of 78% accuracy, and always change depending on the being's actions toward seeing their prediction, or, how they reflect on their life and current pathways.

A future prediction is extremely over-powering to a Deymon's Lorust - the Lorust, is their energy, their purity, or most easily stated, their 'soul', which is powered and fueled by heart and their personalities. If the Lorust diminishes, it is thus the end of the life for said Deymon - so in a future prediction being used, the Deymon's Lorust is then diminished dramatically, but not fully, this then renders the Deymon immobile and very weak, in which then they must rest for a period of 2 days before their Lorust is rejuvinated/replenished. Then, they are free to predict again if need be, and they would then be back to natural state of health. If a prediction is done right after another is made, the Deymon's Lorust will in fact extinguish entirely, causing said Deymon to perish via dramatic weakness of soul and life. (Any attempts and methods at recovery to rejuvinate the horns energy, will not work.)

THE BLOOD

Each Deymon has it's own unique blood colour, many ranging from the colours of the spectrum. Their blood makes up their eye colour, horn colour, and blood colour and is never mismatching. (If a Deymon has different matching colours in their eyes, horns and blood, they are classified as a mutant inbred).

The blood of a Deymon is very popular, and is known to heal deep injuries and remaining scars, as well as curing powerful sicknesses (colds, flus, diseases, and strong curses). The properties of the Deymon blood is astonishing, however, it has remained unsolved for years. Many believe it to be the purity of the Deymon's soul that make its properties so powerful, but either way, it is incredibly useful to ease pain and discomfort of one being.

It is capable of their blood riving the dead, but only in extensive quantities. That's a lot of blood! Albeit, the Deymon who would choose to sacrifice so much blood would be very weak for a few weeks or more, they will indeed, survive, and thus, be fine after recovery and lots of nutrition to keep them strong.

Incredibly however, Deymon blood can not be used on the Deymon itself, the effects do not work.

THE LORUST (ENERGY)

As stated previously, the Deymon's Lorust is their energy, their aura, it is their soul that makes them who they are and keeps their life force running. Their Lorust is like a common house hold battery, and is depleted depending on the extent of energy they use (Future Predictions, or extravigant healing). A Deymon is capable of reviving another mortal with their Lorust energy, for example, if they remove a horn, grind it up, and thus provide it to the mortal to take, this mortal will then recover - however, this will then also be a fault on the Deymon's behalf, and they must rest until their horn is regrown and restored with new Lorust energy. If both horns would be removed, all Lorust energy would be depleted, and in turn, the Deymon would perish - unless adequate healing recovery is available to boost the power of the horns and help them restore on their own.

**LOVE AND REPRODUCTION**

So, what about reproduction? Love life? Hmm, it's a bit different, but not too much. Deymon's share love the same way, but it's a little different for them. When two strong couples do eventually bond, their horns will flash to symbolize their strong connection - this then shows that the couple are meant for each other. Horns will touch together, and the bond will be made.

That is when interment displays of intercourse can be taken if they desire. Naturally, of course, they do have the same structure and internal organs as a natural male and female human would. The baby is developed in the mother's womb, and the time period is of the same rate. Baby Deymon's are born with nubs for horns, thus in which develop as they grow, the nubs during birth prevent causing discomfort to the mother, and are there to provide the child with adequate low rated Lorust energy to keep their immune systems high and to keep them alive and stable.

If a Deymon is born without horns, it will inevitably have been dead during growth development; the horns are the Deymon's life source, even through birth, and thus, without them, the Deymon child would sadly, never have made it.

**FEEDING AND DIETARY HABITS**

Deymon's have similarities to humans in this category in most ways. Their digestive system does enable them to eat natural foods like we do, and due to their very large appetites, Deymon's can eat excessive amounts without gaining unnecessary additional weight.

Generically, with predatory nature still thriving in their veins from their heritage and blood line, they consume small mammals often, besides general food. - They enjoy small birds and mice, but are very much obsessed with fish. It could be their cat like similarities, who knows, but for some reason, Deymons absolutely LOVE fish.

With the lack of gag reflexes, Deymons are capable of swallowing fish, mice and birds, whole, mostly to absorb all nutrients from their food. Consuming fish is a natural common thing to see for a Deymon, for it is their most loved treat. However. Birds and mice are occasionally, when predator instincts kick in every now and then.

In an additional factor, digestion is slower, for their bodies are very big to take in the nutrients. Such a process does not start until at least half an hour after eating, and can maintain food in hold until it begins - this is also essential for the Deymon's hibernation periods that range from November through to January.

**THE HISTORY BACKDROP**

The truthful origin of the Deymon's presence on the earth is a massive mystery. Some say they originated from Demons themselves, and adjusted over time to a placid and more gentle race, however, others say they were inbred, mutated from mixtures of many different races combined; which gives them their particular features. The real known source of the Deymon population is long forgotten, and it is unknown to even the most skilled historians - and whilst alive, it was unknown to even the Deymons themselves.

When the land was lush, and nature thrived over that of man-kind, the Deymon race were extremely adaptable to their surroundings, and were classified as a very 'feral' race, despite their kindness and purity.

Hundreds of years ago, such creatures were very embraced into instincts, driven down to them by their ancestors that first inhabited the earth. These ancestors, fueled off feral like traits, using sharp teeth, tails, threatening growls, and predatory drives to survive. Such predatory drives were seen as inhumane, and were commonly frowned upon - for their race was so placid, hunting mother natures animals, and harming them, was dramatically unaccepted.

With times passing, and a more intellectual state of mind overwhelmed the race, they understood there were other ways to survive, and followed along suit with the humans understanding of such. In learning this, their predatory drives were hidden away - being seen more now as an embaressment to nature. They never wanted to be seen as a 'Demon', as which many people portrayed them to be.

When the humans advanced, so did their hunger for money - a massive factor of the living style. Anything of value became market worthy - including Deymons. Any part of the Deymon race was soon acknowledged as a very powerful aspect. Their bloods healing properties, their horns possibilities to revive the dead, and the future predictions that were astonishingly accurate to a degree. This, was what people became to fuel on; power, and the Deymon's hosted such power.

Ranging from wealthy leechers to poor ridden bandits, the Deymon species was hunted and harvested for their astounding capabilities. Upon the ever growing civilization of the Istarian kingdom, money was needed to survive in the current day and age.

Small children, and older adults of the race were used. The Lorust, known as the heart and soul of the beast, was the most strongest asset, and made anyone come across as extremely wealthy. Due to the humans greed in harvesting future predictions from the Deymons so rapidly after the other, the creatures began to slowly die out of exhaustion. Their horns were taken from them to be used for reviving dead loved ones, their blood, sold on markets as a common medicine to heal sicknesses, diseases, and mend the deepest of wounds in seconds, and their entire bodies, used as trophies (due to their extensive heights of 8 feet representing power).

Before long, the race were driven to survive as strong as they could, hiding away from greedy hands and seeking eyes. It led but a few remaining of the species into the deeper forests, and with all they could, tried to keep their kind from becoming extinct forever ... to never be forgotten.

After several months, they were secluded, in hiding safe and secure. And despite the stress, and the ever going fear of being hunted, a mother Deymon, heavily pregnant, gave birth to a new born son. The health of the child was astounding, and through joy, they relished in the happiness that radiated from him. In given new hope of their life, all was well for many years.

In having given up hunting the race for now, scouts and seekers were still on the move, every so often poking their noses into buisness, and trying their best to allocate the source of the remaining Deymons.

The newborn, growing and strong, was named Zenithar. A name of pride and strength, heart and purity. Zen was a explorative young lad, with a smile so warm, and horns radiating in golden hue; symbolizing riches and strength. His parents, were radiant, proud and loving of their boy, and in his years of sprouting, he was indeed very pure and caring.

With the next 10 years of which passed, they were spent in hiding, but also, dithering in cautiousness, believing the outside world to have long forgotten their race. But ... it had not.

With nearby scouts, and seeking trophymen, the explorative Zenithar was spotted, and upon the next day - they struck. Due to Zentihar's innocence, and lack of understanding, his little feet took him well away, running for his hidey hole, safe and deep away from prying hands. Luckily, such poachers did not see the little Zen through the hassle and bustle of obtaining their prizes, and each and every single Deymon; including his mother and father... was taken away.

Zenithar did not recall ever seeing them again.

Out of all the greed, and spite in the world, the heart of one was enough to find the poor creature, and lovingly raise him. Zen, met with a gorgeous lady; despite getting on in years, and being a widow, she took him in like he was her own son, her name was Melony. Having found him aimlessly crying and wandering the forests, she shared her warmth, her food, and water, and made sure to keep him hidden from outside poachers. He was well kept, plump and happy with his fill of fish on a daily basis, and snug and warm in a fireheated home at night times. He couldn't ask for a better life.

With Melony's growing age and Zenithar's immoirtality, the poor Deymon outlived the lady, and in wishing her goodbye to rest peacefully within heaven's embrace, the teen Deymon promised to care for her home in her stead. Despite it being out of preach in the forests back, he made it his own. Expanding it to suit his ever growing body, and astounding height. Treasured memories of Melony loitered the place, and he'd never forget the care and devotion that one heart had placed into ensuring his life, was that of a safe one.


End file.
